


Переключатель

by alba_longa



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Humor, Light BDSM, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джону нужна помощь в обезвреживании бомбы, и он звонит Шоу в самый неподходящий момент.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переключатель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Switch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848182) by [capitainpistol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitainpistol/pseuds/capitainpistol). 



  
— Надеюсь, у тебя там что-то серьезное, или я вешаю трубку.  
— Твои надежды оправдались, Рут. Мне нужна Шоу, — голос Джона по ту сторону динамика звучал раздраженно.  
Рут подумала, что Шоу нужна всем, ей в первую очередь, и нужна именно там, где она сейчас: закусив губы и комкая простыню, Самин извивалась перед нею на грани оргазма.  
— Она… сейчас не может подойти.  
Самин приподнялась на локтях:  
— Все, у меня пропал настрой.  
— Разве я разрешала тебе двигаться?  
— В том-то и дело, Рут, — произнес Джон. — Возможно, здесь бомба, реагирующая на движение.  
А вот это Рут уже заинтриговало:  
— Смотрю, скоро всем будет весело.  
— Не всем, — буркнула Самин, падая обратно на кровать, — это добром не кончится.  
Рут раздвинула ее ноги шире и поцеловала внутреннюю поверхность бедра:  
— Добром не кончится? Мне не нравится, когда так говорят о моих идеях, Сэм, — вместо очередного поцелуя последовал укус. Рут улыбнулась и кинула телефон через голову Самин. Та поймала его не глядя.  
— Что надо? — рявкнула она на Джона.  
— Нужны пошаговые инструкции, Шоу.  
— Я немного занята, — занята получением наказания за то, что нарушила правила Рут. Во всяком случае, Рут считала это все наказанием. Легкие укусы сводили Шоу с ума именно потому, что им не хватало силы, но ее тело все равно на них реагировало.  
Самин вздрагивала от каждого мягкого прикосновения губ и носа, от каждого захвата зубами. Добравшись до влагалища, Рут подняла голову и посмотрела на нее:  
— Помоги Джону, — приказала она и провела языком между половыми губами, закончив эффектным движением на клиторе, — или я уйду.  
Самин закрыла глаза. Инстинкты подталкивали ее послать Рут подальше, бросив что-то типа «да мне похрен».  
Но.  
Опыт заставлял держать рот на замке. Пусть улыбка Рут вызывала ярость — за этими губами скрывался длинный, умелый язык.  
— На что оно похоже?  
Джон описал бомбу. Он уже почти обезвредил ее, но боялся на последнем этапе задеть взрыватель. Стоило неправильно соединить проводки, и все могло взлететь на воздух.  
Пока Шоу объясняла Ризу, как не дать разорвать себя на тысячу маленьких Джонов, Рут снова принялась ублажать ее.  
Рут нравилось устраиваться между ногами Шоу, зная, что та могла бы сломать ей шею резким движением коленей. При всех своих умениях и мощи Самин отдавала себя на милость Рут, дрожала, вздыхала и металась по ее воле. Поэтому Рут не жалела сил, посасывая и покусывая, терлась носом о клитор Самин, заставляя партнершу выгибать спину и сильнее прижиматься к ее губам. Шоу ничего не говорила — по крайней мере, никогда не обращалась к Рут. Протестовать — значило признать их близость, а на это Шоу не пошла бы никогда.  
Раз она вела себя так хорошо, помогая Джону и все такое, Рут притянула Шоу ближе к себе, до синяков впившись когтями в кожу. По правде говоря, ей хотелось сломать Самин, выебать ее до беспамятства. Желательно с помощью крупной игрушки, может даже очень крупной. С электрическим током.  
И вместе с тем Рут обнаружила, что Самин не могла сопротивляться мелочам — поцелуям сзади в шею, поглаживанию предплечий. Ей нравилось, когда Рут трахала ее пальцами, одновременно называя милым маленьким солдатом.  
Не то чтобы Самин когда-нибудь говорила об этом прямо. Мало ли в чем она нуждалась — собственное высокомерие не давало ей признать слабость. Что там она сказала как-то раз? «Делай что захочешь, все равно ты сводишь меня с ума».  
Когда Рут дотрагивалась до правильной точки, предварительно сломив сопротивление нежностью, Самин начинала давать ей указания: стонала «да-да, вот так», говорила, насколько сильно и быстро. Рут могла провести остаток жизни, трахая Самин Шоу, и никогда бы не заскучала.  
— Да, твою мать, да, — выдохнула Самин, — красный.  
Рут оторвалась от нее, когда Шоу была почти на пике, дотронулась губами пониже пупка, проложила дорожку из поцелуев к груди.  
— Похоже, на этом все. Удачи, Джон, — Самин была на восемьдесят пять процентов уверена, что с ним будет все в порядке. Она отбросила телефон к стене и приподнялась, подтягивая к себе Рут.  
— Ненавижу, когда ты так поступаешь, — произнесла она. Рут довела ее почти до грани, но не закончила начатое. И не закончит, пока сама не захочет.  
Рут жадно поцеловала ее:  
— Ненавидишь? Какое грубое слово.  
— Ты хочешь закусать меня до смерти? — спросила Самин с вызывающей ухмылкой.  
— Я подумывала о более... — Рут облизала два пальца, — мануальном подходе.  
Самин запустила руки в волосы Рут и притянула ее к себе, заставив улыбнуться:  
— И тогда могу я уже наконец кончить?  
— Поглядим, сладкая.


End file.
